


Not Your Normal Goblin

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 4th wall break, Anal, Centaur, Cum Inflation, Demons, Dicks, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Goblin - Freeform, Growth, Horse cock, I think this is the most cum I've written, Knotting, Lots of Dicks, Mind Break, Oral, Orc, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Transformation, Vaginal, Wings, all the way through, body growth, giant goblin, mutli limbed, so much cum, there are probably more tags but lord knows i have enough already, turnabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Ninzzee was not your normal goblin, yet she was. A shortstack like her is a dime a dozen, yet no one had the same tenacity as she did. So when she hunts down Malgona, the infamous demonic orc, you might call her crazy, and you'd be right, but even goblins can be underestimated





	Not Your Normal Goblin

Malgona sighed in disappointment as she dropped the bumbling, moaning, cum filled body of one of her many sluts to the floor beside her throne. She was carted away by a servant, quietly, efficiently, just how Malgona liked it. The woman, no, the deity, the monster…it was hard to place exactly what Malgona was.

Massive beyond massive. Broad and tall. Yet beautiful beyond compare. And dangerous, oh so dangerous. If you did not think she was evil by looking at her, you would learn soon enough. Despite that, she had a method of entrapping her prey, either by their own will, or hers. She loved playthings, cocksleeves, cocksuckers, toys…that’s all mortals were to her and yet…

“They get boring so quickly.” Malgona leaned back on her throne as she surveyed the room. Several of her toys lay about the room, same as the one she just finished with. Bloated with cum, broken beyond repair, and moaning for more…it wasn’t fun.

“Its like they say, its only fun when its fresh…maybe I should try something new…but what?” ~

Ninzzee was not your normal goblin. Well she definitely looked like the normal goblin. And she was extremely mischievous. Plus, a short stack. And extremely cute. Sexy and…okay yeah, she’s a completely normal and stereotypical goblin. But she thought she was unique and one of a kind at least.

But Ninzzee did have one piece of uniqueness to her, she had absolutely no fear or idea of going too far. So, when she had heard tales of an orc, no, not an orc, a monster of a woman who could fuck even the biggest of sluts into a dumb mess…how could she resist.

So, she packed up, payed a few people for information, and what she couldn’t pay with coin, she payed for in other methods, no one could resist her massive ass. “Hmm. If that dumb elf was to be believed, then Malgona’s castle should be uh…hm, did I take a wrong turn?”

Ninzzee looked around the clearing she was in, realizing she wouldn’t have been able to see anything past all the underbrush. “Damnit. Okay uhm…oh! HELLO!?” Ninzzee’s shout was surprisingly loud for such a small goblin, and sadly it seemed like no one really was round to hear it.

Until a few branches began to crack off in the distance, signaling Ninzzee that someone, or something, was coming for her. She moved to the center of the tiny clearing she was in, leaning up against a tree, her tits jiggling as she waited.

Soon enough, a massive figure came trampling through the trees. Ninzzee whistled in surprise as she arched her head back to see the massive figure standing over her. The massive orbs on her chest proved she was a woman, but the rest of her body almost screamed otherwise.

“What are you?” The woman’s voice was deep and sounded similar to rubbing rocks together. Her massive arms, massive chest, and massive lower body truly did make her intimidating…but not so much to Ninzzee.

“Well first off I’m a goblin. Second off, the name’s Ninzzee. Nice to meet ya!” Ninzzee’s toothy grin was enough to make the massive woman snort in annoyance. Ninzzee tended to have that effect on a lot of people, that aloofness, carelessness, it usually allowed her to have a lot of fun, but usually at everyone else’s annoyance.

The woman gouged at the dirt with her front hooves. Oh yeah, Ninzzee also noticed that she was a centaur, but she had seen plenty of those, and slept with them, so it didn’t really bother her that much. The woman bended forward, allowing Ninzzee to get a closer look at her face, and she realized she wasn’t a normal centaur.

The massive horns protruding from her head almost made her look like some kind of elk or deer, but they were far too sharp and menacing. “Ninzzee the goblin. Do you know who’s woods you’re in?”

Ninzzee chuckled as she stepped closer to the centaur. “Well duh! Why else would I come here?”

That response was certainly not the one the centaur was expecting. She pulled her head back in surprise, as if someone had tried to swat at her nose, her eyebrow rising in turn. “Wait. Then…why are you h-hey!” Ninzzee reached up and grabbed at the woman’s horns, tugging gently as she looked her face over, noticing the discoloration in her skin, and her black sclera.

“Oh, so you’re a demon centaur. That’s hot. Woah!” Ninzzee let out a yelp as the woman threw her head back, pulling Ninzzee into the air, causing her to land atop her head. “Hey, nice view.”

“Get off me you little Goblin!” She thrashed her head side to side, trying to throw the little hitchhiker off, but only making her let out yelps and shouts of joy and excitement. She kicked her hooves out, denting trees and knocking some over entirely, all while trampling the ground around her. “I. SAID. OFF!”

She finally reached her hands up to grab at Ninzzee, but the goblin merely swatted them away. “Hey, if you want me off, then take me to Malgona. I wanna meet her.”

The centaur stopped in her tracks, seeming to think for a moment, before letting out a deep chuckle as she began to trot off in the direction she came from. “Alright little goblin. If you want to meet Malgona that badly, I’ll take you to her. But don’t be complaining about getting what you wished for.”

Ninzzee smiled wide as she was ‘carried’ to her destination. Seeing the world from so high up, well, relative to her usual height, was quite fun indeed. Kallia ignored her, not that it was easy to. The little goblin was surprisingly heavy for a tiny thing, her massive rack and ass adding much to her short-stacked nature.

But Kallia ignoring her was not from want or need. No, she was ignoring her due to the fact that she was imagining all the things Malgona would do to this idiotic goblin. Kallia was a large centaur, in every manner of the word, and very domineering. Yet if there was one being in existence that could turn her into a moaning, bumbling mess, it was Malgona.

They came out of the woods into a large clearing, and Ninzzee’s eyes lit up like lanterns. “Wow…that’s Malgona’s castle?” The castle was large, extravagant, intimidating, everything one could imagine a person like Malgona lived in. The front gates were wide open, a wide bridge stretched across a moat leading in, with several people, creatures, monsters, almost anything Ninzzee could imagine, and couldn’t, were travelling in and out of the castle.

“Yes. She lives here, but sometimes its hard to find her hear. You lucked out, she came home with a new toy, and is starting to grow bored of it, I wonder how long you’ll last?” Kallia chuckled from her last little bit. She knew how rough Malgona could get, even when she was taking it easy, this little goblin was in over her head.

Kallia walked through the castle, and Ninzzee was pretty shocked at all the bows, nods, and general signs of respect she got, all while a little goblin rode her head, holding onto her horns like handlebars. “Wow, you must be someone important.”

Kallia scoffed as she shook her head slightly, jostling Ninzzee around. “I’m Malgona’s general. I handle her estate and affairs when she’s away, and also I’m her…well…” Kallia’s voice trailed off. Ninzzee had heard that type of trail off many times.

It was hard to describe exactly what it sounded like, but it was the obvious tinge of jealousy. “Well, would it be more accurate to say you _used_ to be her…well?”

That struck a nerve that Ninzzee should have been smart enough not to strike…but she wasn’t smart, so she struck it like a hammer on hot metal. Kallia growled loudly as her hand shot up, and before Ninzzee could even realize what was happening, she had been snatched from Kallia’s head. The large demonic minotaur held the little goblin inches from her face, snarling in anger.

“YOU BEST SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RUNT! Before I decide you’re better off as animal feed than an audience with Malgona.” Ninzzee didn’t react in fear as she should have, or as Kallia was expecting. Instead, she just pouted and crossed her arms beneath her ample chest, pushing her cleavage up.

“Fine. I’m sorry. Happy now?” Kallia simply couldn’t believe the nerve on this goblin. This little runt, with massive tits, massive ass, massive…ego. Kallia felt a heat come over, looking down at Ninzzee’s chest, which was massive for a goblin, and still ludicrously large for any normal sized creature, caused a slight stirring in her.

“Just…watch your mouth in front of Malgona.” Kallia turned away as she carried Ninzzee the rest of the way to Malgona’s chambers. The large doors looked so imposingly heavy that it was a shock they even moved, let alone that Kallia was able to move them alone.

Her hooves fell heavily on the stone as the walked in, and Ninzzee saw a sight that made her eyes brighten and widen more than ever before in her life.

Malgona, in the glittering, sweating flesh, sat on a chair, grinning from ear to ear as she bounced her plaything in her lap. The girl looked to be some kind of impish demon, deep red skin, long horns, a tail with a spaded tip, all really normal. What Ninzzee loved though was the girls massive rear and bust, and the even more massive bulge of a stomach, which looked to be filled with so much cum it seemed to be on the verge of bursting.

Malgona tilted her head to see Kallia carrying Ninzzee, smiling with sharp teeth. “Ah, Kallia, welcome. And who is this that you’ve brought? Another plaything?” Malgona didn’t stop her thrusting into he demon, making the girl yelp and moan as she appeared to cum again, her stomach stretching just a little bit more.

“Y-yes ma’am. This goblin has…well, she’s uhm…” Kallia was trying to think of the right words that Ninzzee wanted, but thankfully, the goblin couldn’t stay quiet for more than a couple moments.

“I wanna fuck you! Or get fucked by you, either way, same difference.” The wet slapping noises of Malgona fucking the girl stopped, as she pushed the demon down, looking at Ninzzee with renewed interest.

“Is that so? Well then, Kallia, set her down.” Kallia did as she was told, gently placing Ninzzee on the floor. The goblin straightened her outfit, turning to smirk up at the centaur, making her blush slightly. “And would you be so kind as to take Kiya here to the washrooms. She’s in need of some cleaning, and frankly, is getting a little dull at the moment. Feel free to use her if you want.”

Malgona stood up tall, much taller than Ninzzee was expecting, as she began to pull the demon named Kiya off her cock. And what a cock it was. She had to pull for several seconds to get it out fully, and its size was everything Ninzzee dreamed and heard of.

Kallia walked up, taking the bumbling demon in her hands as she began to leave the room, looking over her shoulder at Ninzzee with a look of envy. Ninzzee caught it and gave a tiny wink, along with a mocking kiss, sending Kallia on her way. A shadow loomed over Ninzzee, bringing her attention back to the towering orc demon.

“So, you said you want to fuck me?” Ninzzee met Malgona’s look with a wide smile of her own. She eyed the infamous woman from head to toe to cock, admiring the strength, beauty and power she had.

“Oh, I wanna do WAY more than just fuck you.” Ninzzee stepped closer, grabbing the flared tip of Malgona’s cock that was hanging inches above her head. She pulled it down, inciting a chuckle from Malgona. She licked at the cum-drooling hole, savoring the taste. “I’m gonna be the one person to make you moan and groan and beg for mercy~”

Malgona laughed at that one, she liked this goblin, she had spunk. “Alright then, I accept your challenge.” Malgona pulled away from Ninzzee, turning as she walked back to her chair, or more accurately, her throne, before sitting down, legs spread, her cock waiting. “If you truly can make me do those things, I’ll reward you handsomely.”

Ninzzee smiled as she walked to Malgona, stripping herself as she went. Tossing her clothes aside, she stood naked in her green-skinned glory. Her tits looked even larger when not confined to clothes, and her ass was just as enticing, she truly was a short stack to end short stacks.

Ninzzee took Malgona’s cock in her small hands yet again, stroking the dripping shaft happily. “I have to say though, it probably won’t be entirely fair, seeing as what you did to that little demon earlier.”

“Oh her?” Malgona chuckled, leaning back, letting out a sight of pleasure as Ninzzee licked at Malgona’s shaft, her tongue like silk. “She approached me in a tavern some time back. Cute little thing, so innocent and lovestruck. Sort of like you, but without all the bravado and self-confidence.”

“That, and she wasn’t me~” Ninzzee emphasized her point as she made it down to Malgona’s balls, taking one into her mouth instantly, suckling and slurping over the orb. Malgona let out a gasp of pleasure, her fingers digging into the arms of her chair. This goblin was definitely something special.

“Gods…how is your mouth so soft?” it was less of a question, and more of a declaration. But Ninzzee was loving it. She loved hearing Malgona’s reactions to her actions. A lifetime of slutting out, and whoring out had turned Ninzzee into a force of nature of sex.

“Practice, natural ability, and maybe some potions and magic~” Ninzzee’s playful tone was enough to drive most normal people insane, but Malgona was far from normal, and Ninzzee was loving it. She continued to suck and lick at her balls, alternating between the two orbs, dragging more and more moans of pleasure from Malgona.

“Now, lets move onto the main event.” Ninzzee moved from beneath Malgona’s massive shaft, which was throbbing and begging for release. The little goblin crawled up onto Malgona’s lap, smiling down at her. “I might need some help though; I think your cock is longer than I am tall.”

As if in response, Malgona’s cock stood straight up, slapping Ninzzee gently in the back, standing a couple inches above her head. “That seems to be true. Ass?”

Ninzzee nodded as Malgona took her by the hips and lifted her above her cock. “I love it up the ass. Now be sure to moan loudly for me, I wanna hear what you sound like~” Malgona smirked as she lowered Ninzzee onto her cock, her backdoor spreading surprisingly easy as her flared tip entered.

Ninzzee began her slow descent, until finally she was able to touch her feet to Malgona’s skin, her monstrous cock buried deep inside the goblin. “Magic is so much fun, isn’t it?” Ninzzee smirked as she began to bounce up and down on Malgona’s cock, feeling the bulge in her stomach reaching further up her body. The sensation of feeling a dick on the ‘wrong side’ of her tits was one she savored whenever she could.

“Yes, it i-is. Fucking hell, you’re so tight…” Malgona’s mouth hung wide as Ninzzee rode her. She had never felt anyone like this goblin. So tight, so soft, so…perfect. She was like a cocksleeve that was taking control, taking over.

“Your moans are cute~ I never imagined I’d be making the great and powerful Malgona a whimpering mess~” Ninzzee chuckled as she pushed herself further down, feeling Malgona’s cock breach the final barriers of her person, tasting the cum dripping in the back of her throat. “But I have one question for you though?”

Malgona lifted her head, a little drool dripping down the side of her mouth. “Wh-what would that be? A-and don’t think I’m ready to give up yet. I’m just…sensitive from my last slut.”

“Of course, you are. But my question was, how do you think you’ll fair once I actually try and milk you?” Malgona’s eyes grew wide at the implications Ninzzee was making, and it was at that precise moment Ninzzee struck. Her ass clamped down like a vice around Malgona’s shaft, along with, what felt like, her entire body.

Malgona had felt tight holes. She had fucked women all the way through. Yet nothing was like Ninzzee. She gripped Malgona’s shaft with the same strength she herself often would with her hands when furiously masturbating. Yet even that felt nothing like this.

Ninzzee was deceptively strong for a goblin, but what really drove Malgona over the edge was seeing her cock pop out of Ninzzee’s mouth. Fucking sluts all the way through was nothing new to her, yet seeing someone do it to themselves, of their own ability was something that drove her crazy.

Her cock spasmed as she let out a loud, deep moan, leaning her head back as she fully unloaded. Malgona’s cum was thick, hot, so milky white that it looked out of place pure for a demonic figure like herself. It shot like a geyser from Ninzzee’s mouth, arching high into the air and raining down in thick ropes onto the two of them.

Ninzzee was beyond satisfied at the reaction she was getting from Malgona. Her cockiness was raising to new, extreme levels as she pulled up from the base of her cock, allowing the cum to actually get inside her, as opposed to all over her.

Immediately Ninzzee understood why people fell for Malgona. Her cum tasted divine, beyond that even. Divine. Demonic. Hot. Tasty. It was perfect in every way possible. And as the seconds passed, and Malgona’s orgasm subsided, Ninzzee was satisfyingly full of cum, her stomach bulging, cum dripping from her body, and out of it.

“I gotta say, hands down, best first load I’ve ever taken into me. I thought the mighty Malgona would have lasted longer though~” Ninzzee’s taunting had a purpose besides being a cocky goblin. She loved the looks on dom’s faces when she hurt their pride, it tended to always make them go at it harder…resulting in a VERY fun night for her.

“Is that so?” Malgona’s rumbling voice sent a shiver through Ninzzee in the best possible way. The orc sat up and yanked the goblin off her cock, and a strange sensation overcame Ninzzee. It had to be magic, nothing else felt quite like it, but something about the magic worked on her now felt…different.

She looked down at her body as she sat in front of Malgona’s cock. Slowly, she began to get larger, not just in her body size, but her ass expanded outwards, and her tits ballooned enormously. “Well well well, I can tell someone has a type~”

Ninzzee chuckled as she grabbed her newly inflated tits, and wrapped them around Malgona’s shaft, and began to give her a titty fuck she wouldn’t forget. Malgona went back to moaning, and Ninzzee felt the magic ebb off. By the time it was done. She was maybe a solid five feet tall, a whole two feet larger than her original height. But her ‘assets’ had more than doubled.

“I say, are these…horns, on my head?” Ninzzee giggled as she reached up, feeling the rather large protrusions curving up and back on her head. “And a tail? Someone really _does_ have a fetish. Guess you like the idea of a little green imp dominating you~” Ninzzee knew she was blowing hot air, that she was just speaking out her ass, in a manner of speaking.

Becoming an imp wouldn’t do anything but make her hotter. The horns, a new tail, and tiny little wings that had new use besides being there wouldn’t help her dominate Malgona, but it would make her cum more.

“Alright, that’s enough. Time to put you in your place~” Malgona’s voice was filled with sultry lust, and a hint of malicious intent. As Ninzzee smiled up to her, she felt Malgona’s skin grow hot, and deepen its green shade. Then suddenly, she began to grow…in many different ways.

Ninzzee’s eyes grew wide as Malgona’s cock, which was stuck between her breasts, shot past her head, over doubling in its already massive size. And Malgona herself grew…and grew…and grew. Her arms grew stronger, along with another set below her original ones. Her tits, her ass, everything about her only improved, not like she wasn’t perfect already.

Wings sprouted form her back, her eyes glowed pure red, and tiny horns grew form her shoulders. She stood, an utterly massive behemoth of a being, dwarfing even her centaur second in command Kallia.

“Still think you can handle me, goblin?” Her voice had become demonic, yet still carried its sultry, beautiful rasp…this was her true form. Her true, majestic, demonic, terrifying, beautiful form.

“Hell yes!” Ninzzee smiled wide in Malgona’s grip, her body shivering with anticipation. “Take me however you want. Fuck me, impale me on your perfect cock, I need it~” Ninzzee wasn’t one to be broken, she had taken multiple massive cocks through her body and never battered an eye. But Malgona’s mega cock, this cock that made anything she’s ever seen look like nothing…this might just be the one to break her.

“Careful what you wish for little goblin…imp…it doesn’t matter. You’re just going to be my cocksleeve now~” Without wasting anymore time, Malgona lifts Ninzzee up, almost above her head, and still only a couple scant inches away from her cockhead.

“Careful is not in my dictionary. And hopefully, the only thing that will be, after this, is ‘cock’~” Malgona’s cock visibly throbbed at those words. She wanted to break Ninzzee as much as the goblin herself wanted it, and she was not going to disappoint.

With a deep grunt, and a might thrust, Malgona impaled Ninzzee on her cock. It was even tighter than Malgona had imagined it would be, forcing her only able to get half of her cock inside, yet it was still enough to impale the cocky goblin all the way through. The leaking cockhead jutted out past Ninzzee’s mouth, spurting her thick pre-seed over and onto Ninzzee’s face.

The goblin’s eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. Her hands came up to squeeze her tits, her toes curling as she came, her pussy gushing pure in pure lust, all over Malgona’s abs. The orc smiled wide, her massive teeth glittering as she took hold of Ninzzee’s limbs with her four arms and yanked down even harder.

Malgona’s cock shot even further above Ninzzee’s head, the massive organ utterly towering over the, relatively, small goblin. Still she continued to cum. Over and over again. Her body convulsing in pure pleasure as Malgona turned the once cocky slut into a cock-hungry one…so not much change.

“Once I’m done, the only word on your mind will be…cock~” Malgona’s voice was so…perfect. It struck Ninzzee to the core with fear, arousal, anguish, torment, love. Any emotion she could feel, she was feeling it all at once, but one stood mountains above the rest. Lust.

The lust she felt in her very soul for Malgona, for her cock, her body, her cock, her…cock. Ninzzee found thinking hard, but why would she need to think? Cock was the only thing she needed, Malgona’s cock, above anything else.

Malgona could sense it, hear it, feel it. The breaking of the mind was always one of her favorite sensations. Turning strong individuals, or ones who thought they were strong, into mindless sluts, begging to get broken over and over again. Maybe that was why she always loved finding new ones and growing tired of old ones, you could only break someone so many times before they stayed broken, after all.

But Malgona wasn’t worried about that, right now, all that mattered, was turning this green imp into her cocksleeve. Malgona’s tongue reached from her mouth, slobbering all over her own shaft, as well as Ninzzee’s face as she pulled the slut up. Then down again, the force jostling Ninzzee’s tits, ass, and her brain.

It felt oh so good. Malgona could barely remember the last time she was able to truly go all out. Perhaps it was last with Kallia. Oh right, Kallia. “I’ll have to properly reward Kallia for bringing you to me~”

Ninzzee would have objected to that statement. After all, she was the one who came searching for Malgona’s cock-er, Malgona. That was why she came here, for her cock. No…yes. Ninzzee’s eyes glazed over as she gurgled on the cock moving through her body. While she never got to taste the tip or the base, the fact it never stopped going through her was enough to make her gush yet again.

“How many times have you came on my cock? How much of a needy slut are you?” Malgona’s taunting voice dug into Ninzzee as she was moved up and down the shaft. Pre-cum and other juices dripping down her body, making her look oiled and glistening. “You can’t imagine being anything besides this. My own…little…cocksleeve.”

Ninzzee choked and gagged around Malgona’s cock. Spittle and juices bubbling out her mouth as she tried to moan, groan, scream in pleasure, but the spire of meat skewering her prevented that entirely. Thankfully, however, depending on how you looked at it, Malgona was reaching her end, evident from her harder, faster and more sporadic thrusts.

“I’m going to cum so much you’re going to…t-to…fuck~” Malgona let out a roar as she continued to slam Ninzzee up and down on her cock, something being released from within her. As Ninzzee felt Malgona’s orgasm growing closer, she felt herself, well, growing. Malgona’s cock tip grew closer to her face, yet she was still held down at her base, causing her to smirk.

But before Ninzzee could feel Malgona’s tip around her lips, the beastly women let loose the floodgates. A loud, roaring moan, that shook the room, and probably the entire castle, emanated from Malgona’s throat as she came, and one hell of a load it was.

It shot off like a geyser, straight through Ninzzee and up into the rafters. Ninzzee was honestly worried that the whole roof would come crashing down, due to the force of her load hitting the stones. Yet they held, Malgona must have prepared for occasions like this.

And then, after the force of the load, was the volume. There was just so much cum, and her first rope still wasn’t done yet. Just one long, continuous stream of hot, thick, milky white cum raining down on and around them. The room was flooded already, and yet Malgona hadn’t even truly started cumming.

But there must have been something, a wandering thought perhaps, or some deep-rooted lust in Malgona, that triggered a burst in Ninzzee. While Malgona’s second rope began to leave her tip, Ninzzee shot up in size. A loud, wet, almost slurping noise could be heard as her mouth shot past Malgona’s cockhead and kept going upwards.

Ninzzee gasped as she felt her body grow beyond her old limits. She was now face to face with Malgona, maybe a bit more. She chuckled as she felt her stomach begin to bloat from her cum, leaning in close to Malgona, wrapping her fingers around the demonic-orcs face and pulling her into a tight kiss.

While Malgona’s tongue may have been longer than Ninzzee’s, by an impossible amount, Ninzzee’s tongue took Malgona’s by surprise. Much like how she did earlier, Ninzzee surprisingly dominated Malgona for a few short moments, her tongue digging deep into Malgona’s mouth, reaching near the back of her throat.

Ninzzee pulled away from the kiss, looking down at a gasping Malgona, noticing another little new detail. “Say, I think I’m bigger than you now. You’re not telling me you like-grrk!” Ninzzee was about to say something stupid, about to make things worse for her, but Malgona took care of that instantly.

All four of her strong arms clamped down around Ninzzee’s throat, a throaty chuckle coming from her mouth as she pushed down on Ninzzee’s larger body. Ninzzee smiled as she felt the pressure increase around her neck. But her eyes grew wide as she felt a pop into her ass.

“I knotted you, you’re not going anywhere, not until I decide it~” Ninzzee wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Malgona groaned as she came again, Ninzzee hadn’t even realized she had stopped cumming until she started up again.

Her cum was still just as thick, warm and virile as ever, and just as voluminous, making her bloated stomach bloat even more. And still it came. And came. And came. Like a never-ending flood inside of her, and one she wished would never end. Ninzzee felt it quickly enter the back of her throat, and it would have gotten past, had it not been for Malgona’s steel grip around her only exit.

And still she came. The floodgates never ending as Ninzzee twitched atop Malgona. Her bloated stomach stretching around her new mistress as it filled with her seemingly endless supply of cum.

Ninzzee felt her oncoming unconsciousness hit her sooner than expecting. Her eyes rolled back as she started to see the world go dark, both from lack of oxygen, and from the cum seeming to pop her. But at that precise moment, right when she would break the most, Malgona allowed her release.

Her hands loosened from Ninzzee’s neck, and the cum shot from her gaping maw. Like the geyser earlier, but this time, Malgona’s cock wasn’t visible. Deep inside Ninzzee it gave one last, final, powerful load of cum, filling Ninzzee up being capacity, and causing her to pop in the best possible way. Like bottle of champagne you shake thoroughly before opening, but without the unpleasant company. ~

Kallia sighed as she slowly made her way back to Malgona’s chambers. The roar echoed through the entire castle, making some servants believe it was some sort of earthquake, but she quickly dismissed the ideas with the simple statement. “Malgona has a new slut.”

Of course, she had never heard Malgona get this loud, or go at it this hard before. “Guess that goblin really was something special.” It had been several hours, so she figured it was a good time to come back, and as she opened the doors, and the small flood of cum came rushing out, she realized it truly was a good time.

“Ah, Kallia, good to have you back.” Kallia gulped at the sight in front of her. Malgona rarely went into her true form for anything, least of all sex. Given how large she became, and how reckless as well. But seeing the monstrosity before her made her dick begin to raise to attention.

“Y-Yes ma’am. I just uh, wanted to be sure that uh…the g-goblin was uh…” Kallia’s words trailed away as she began to take in the sight more. Ninzzee had apparently grown massive at some point in their fun, probably larger than Malgona. Whether that was Malgona’s doing, an accident, or some attempt by Ninzzee would never be known.

But now, she was slowly shrinking down, all while still skewered on Malgona’s cock. And as Kallia could see, she had knotted the hapless goblin, so she was stuck until Malgona wished her off. At this point, she was still much larger than she normally was, but small enough so that the tip of Malgona’s cock was just showing past her lips, cum still dripping from its tip.

Yet her eyes were gone. Glazed from lust. The price one pays when they sleep with Malgona. Kallia was one of the few lucky ones. But she often wondered if it was luck or just…she shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she stood back to attention…her cock following suit.

“Yes. Ninzzee proved quite fun to me, possibly the most fun I’ve had in ages. Which I must thank you for Kallia.” Malgona’s demonic smile sent Kallia’s heart fluttering, making her blush. “You’re so beautiful when you blush. But that aside, I wanted to give you a gift, and that gift, shall be Ninzzee.”

Before Kallia could respond, Malgona reached down with her arms and yanked the goblin off her knot with a loud, almost painful sounding _pop_ before standing up and walking to Kallia. She slowly shrunk down, so now she was more eye-level with her second in command, the goblin still shockingly large in her arms.

“She treated me so very well, and now she shall treat you well.” Malgona held Ninzzee out and Kallia took her. Though it wasn’t quite the _gift_ Kallia would have asked for, you simply do not refuse Malgona.

But before Kallia could thank her, Malgona leaned in close, her tongue flicking at Kallia’s ear. “And might I add, when you decide to have fun with her, should she prove too much, just think about me, what I would do, and I might lend you a hand…in a very _special_ way.”

Kallia shivered at the idea. Before nodding and trotting off, leaving Malgona in her room flooded with cum. Malgona smiled after her general, before shrinking back down, transforming back into her ‘normal’ orcish form. Servants quickly flooded the room as fast as her cum did, setting about cleaning the mess she had made.

“I always love seeing her blush. I wonder if Kiya is conscious yet. I always love toying with her.” Malgona turned as she began walking to her throne, before turning and looking out, and out. Past the boundaries of space, of time, of existence itself. To the person writing these very words, and the ones reading it. “Or perhaps, you would like to have some fun.”


End file.
